narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lilliandil
Ramandu's daughter, known as Lilliandil in the 2010 adaptation of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, was the wife of King Caspian X, as well as the mother of King Rilian. Description Lilliandil was an inexpressibly beautiful, young woman; tall, with long yellow hair that hung down her back, and she dressed in a single long garment of clear blue that left her arms bare. According to the illustrations in the book, she went barefoot, just like her father. Biography Childhood Lilliandil was the daughter of Ramandu, a resting Star, and an unknown mother. Since she was not a Star herself, her mother might have been human. She grew up on her father's island at the Beginning of the End of the World. Together, she and her father watched over Aslan's Table and the Stone Knife with which he was killed, which was kept on the table in his honour. Circa 2290 NY, the Narnian lords Revilian, Argoz, and Mavramorn landed on the island and fell into an enchanted sleep after one of them touched the Knife. In 2306, another ship landed on the island, which was met by Lilliandil. They identified themselves as Narnians, friends of the three sleepers, and were led by the young King Caspian X, who was instantly smitten with the Star's beautiful daughter. He asked her what breaking the spell on the sleepers would require, mentioning something about Sleeping Beauty and the kiss required to wake the princess. Lilliandil, however, replied that it was the opposite here; he must break the spell before he could kiss the princess. The young king immediately decided to break the spell, and asked her what he must do. Ramandu gave him instructions, and Caspian and his crew sailed away, leaving behind a Lord named Rhoop and a sailor called Pittencream. Ramandu and his daughter cared for both men during their stay. Marriage and Queenship In time, the spell was broken, and the sleeping Lords awoke. Shortly after, King Caspian and his crew returned to the island to take their people back to Narnia. While there, Caspian asked Lilliandil to come to Narnia with him, which she did. Soon after, the two were married and Caspian made Lilliandil his queen. She was a good and dearly beloved queen. After about fifteen years of marriage, she gave birth to a son and Caspian's heir apparent, Prince Rilian, who, like his mother, had some Star's blood in his veins. When Rilian was newly knighted, and about twenty years old, he and the queen, together with some courtiers, went maying in the Narnian forests. While resting apart from the others, the queen was attacked by a green serpent. Her screams were heard by the courtiers, who rushed to her aid, but they were too late to save her. Before she died, the queen seemed to try hard to tell Rilian something, but was unable to say it before the serpent's venom took hold. It is unknown what she was trying to say to Rilian before she died, but it was discovered later that the serpent who killed her was a witch who was plotting to kidnap the prince. It is possible, although speculative, that the queen knew this and was trying to warn her son. Afterlife Following her tragic death, Lilliandil went to Aslan's Country where she lived happily, and was eventually reunited with her husband ten years later. Rilian later joined his parents, though it is unknown when he died. Lilliandil was among the many Narnians present at the Great Reunion following the end of Narnia, along with her husband, son and father. Adaptations *In the 1989 BBC TV series, Ramandu's daughter is played by Gabrielle Anwar. In the 1990 sequel, she is un-credited, but possibly played again by Gabrielle Anwar. *In the 2010 film adaptation, Ramandu's daughter was played by the Australian actress, Laura Brent. This is the only adaptation to name her (the book series simply called her "Ramandu's daughter"). Her name was created by producer Douglas Gresham, which was created to evoke imagery of the sea of lilies from the book. In the movie, she is apparently a full-blooded star (being the Blue Star that guides the crew of the Dawn Treader to Ramandu's island and the Dark Island), not a half-star, though again there is no mention of her mother, and her father is mentioned by her (and is the namesake of the island), but does not make an appearance. In this adaptation, she wears a white dress and is surrounded by a bluish-white glow. de:Lilliandil fr:Liliandil Category:Characters Category:Stars Category:Characters who go barefoot